A New Beginning
by Ppun
Summary: A story about Sasuke a woodcutter helping a mysterious man save his beloved one form eternal sleep. a Sakura and Sasuke fanfic. oneshot


**_Sleeping Beauty's New Beginning  
_**

Far away form town into the mountains lived a woodcutter, Sasuke. Sasuke was about 17 years old, with raven black hair and pure black eyes. He would cut wood and sell it ever month in town, he used the money for a living and to help pay for his brother's eye medicine.

That morning he felt uneasy for his head hurt, he had a terrible nightmare of himself sitting in a tower with tears streaming out of his eyes while a girl with pale pink hair comforted him. He had no idea who that women was and no longer remembered her face, he only remembered he didn't feel uncomfortable around her, almost... as if she was his wife.

One day while holding an ax he almost dropped it on his foot. A man appeared looking tired and walking his way. Sasuke hurried over to him and carried him into his cabin. He treated and cared for the gentleman until he woke up the next morning.

"I must save the princess," he said weakly as he woke up.

Sasuke hurried over to him to put him back to rest, "its still dawn, you must rest, your still very weak."

The man nodded and rested back, "I had come to the mountains to find the woodcutter that could help me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "and where id you hear about this woodcutter?"

Although he knew exactly who this woodcutter was, he sat there surprised.

"Why a strange man, he looks similar to you with long raven black hair in a ponytail and pure black eyes. He also seemed a little blind but he was so kind to tell me someone would be willing to help," he said smiling.

Sasuke started twitching inside; it was his brother, Itachi that had done this to him. He sighed, "I am the woodcutter, what would you need help with?"

The gentleman's expression didn't change and coughed a bit before starting again, "My name is Naruto, I want to help my princess, the one I could not save."

Sasuke just looked at him crazy, all this for a girl!?

"Have you heard of the story, about the maiden that protects the land by sleeping in the castle hidden in these mountains?"

Sasuke nodded, he had been told this story by his friends before leaving for the life of a woodcutter.

"The maiden fell in love with the prince nearby and so they were to be married. The witch was upset that she was not invited to their marriage and came uninvited. She was unwelcomed and had pointed her staff to the prince when the princess pushed him away to take the attack instead. The princess then fell to an eternal sleep along with the kingdom. The prince desperately wanted to save her, so he left on his white steed and ran towards the castle," Naruto coughed again covering his mouth.

"The prince went to the castle only to find the witch already there. She transformed into a dragon and defeated him. The prince was defenseless and died," Naruto finished.

Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto sit up. His blue eyes shined with thanks.

"If possible," he hesitated, "Is it possible for you to help me save that maiden from eternal sleep?"

Sasuke almost fell off his chair. Surely a fairytale couldn't exist, even if it did, the princess should have already died. He thought for a moment then accepted Naruto's invitation.

♥♠♣♦

The next morning they set out, Sasuke followed the blond idiot out farther in the mountains. Not long they found a castle covered with thorn bushes. Naruto looked scared and stood behind Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly took out his ax and started cutting through the thorns with naruto closely behind him. Each swing got harder as he moved closer to the castle. They finally arrived and Sasuke sat down panting.

Naruto hurried over and kneeled down to him, "No! We must hurry before it's too late."

So with all his strength, Sasuke stood make up and went into the castle, made his way up the stairs to the tower where the princess was asleep. Sasuke slowly turned the doorknob to reveal a young lady with pale pink hair that reached all the way to the floor. She was beautiful in a white simple gown with a tiara in her hair; she was laid on a soft mattress of feathers. Even thou time had passes, she did not age.

"so.. how do we save her," Sasuke asked grimly.

"oh, that's simple, a true loves kiss will break any spell."

Sasuke grinned, "Your the prinei n your story aren't you? This is your happy ending."

Naruto frozed, turned around facing Sasuke, "I guess you cna say I was a weak prince who couldn't save Sakura."

Sasuke nodded, "so, go ahead."

Naruto just blinked, "Sasuke… I must tell you, traveling with you was such fun, but I must tell you something."

Sasuke sat down and ripped off his sweat.

"Sakura and I are…never meant to be. For, when dawn comes, I will disappear, its up to you, to kiss her."

"What!? I don't even know her."

"oh you know her, she has appeared in your dreams so often."

"Just promise me to be happy. You were just like a brother to me," Naruto hugged him as a tear dropped on Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto walked away and kneeled looking at the princess, Sakura. Sasuke could see he was softly fading as the sky got brighter.

Sasuke bend down and pressed his lips against the young girl. She sat up slowly and opened her green emerald eyes. She looked up at Sasuke, who could feel himself blush, and smiled at him.

Naruto feeling relieved and of no regret he bend down and smiled to the couple, "Be happy, Good bye Sakura, So Long Sasuke."

And with that Naruto fated as the sun raised, Sasuke held Sakura as she wispeared softly to herself, "Thank you…Naruto."

Sasuke felt sad but knew that Naruto would have liked to see him smile then frown, and in his heart, he too, said thank you.

They sat there looking out the window, hand in hand, a tomorrow came for a new beginning.

_And They Lived Happily Ever After_

_I think…_


End file.
